I'm With You
by Seishinseii
Summary: It's Stan and Sandy's birthday and things happen that aren't meant to...
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer:   
I don't own Avril Lavigne's Song "I'm With You", or "Hamtaro".   
  
=+)Love ya,  
~*~I Love Trunks~*~ 


	2. Chapter 1

I'm With You  
  
Advertisement: Go read AeroShamu's Hamtaro 'fics! They are good!   
*shows person nodding their head crazily with thumbs up*   
Do it after you've read this!   
  
I'm standing on a bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain   
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
(Chorus)It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand   
Take me somewhere new  
I don't who you are but I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you  
  
I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here i know  
'Cause nothing going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone.   
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
(Chorus)It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand   
Take me somewhere new  
I don't who you are but I   
I'm with you  
I'm with you  
  
Why is everything so confusing  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yeah yeah..  
  
(Chorus)It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand   
Take me somewhere new  
I don't who you are but I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you   
  
Take me by the hand   
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I  
I'm with you   
I'm with you  
  
Take me by the hand   
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I   
I'm with you oh  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
"I'm with you"- Avril Lavigne  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter I  
  
Where was he? Had he forgotten? No, he wouldn't. He couldn't, he wasn't like that. So where was he then?  
  
Crunch.  
  
She looked up, startled. Was that him?   
  
"Stan?" She called to the dark figure that was quickly approaching.  
  
"Don't you wish."A high pitched, cold voice answered her.  
  
"Heke..."  
  
"Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm like, gonna get you Sandy!!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Kushi-Kushi Kushi-Kushi." Sandy screamed, her whole body trembling with fear.   
  
"Haha!" The voice laughed, and came into the light, so Sandy could make out who it really was. The triple stripes on the top, left and right-hand sides of his body were a dead giveaway.  
  
"Stan! That was like, totally uncool, and you -know- it!" She yelled at him.  
  
"Hamha to you too, sis'."Stan replied cooly. "What did you want me for anyway?"  
  
"I had to see you about Maxwell. He's totally been avoiding me lately, and like, I don't know why! I just thought, 'cause you can be all cool and discreet like, maybe you could talk to him for me?" Sandy asked her twin hopefully.  
  
'Maybe if I do this for Sandy, I can get her to help me get a Ham-girl! But which one???' Stan thought. "No problem!" He told her, smiling to himself. 'Finally!'  
  
~*~  
  
"So, Max... How's Sandy going?" Stan 'discreetly' asked Maxwell.   
  
"Oh, well, i guess she's alright, i haven't seen her for a while, why do you ask?" Maxwell answered, blissfully unaware of what Stan was trying to find out.   
  
"Wondering. Why haven't you seen her?" Suspicious Stan asked. Maxwell looked uncomfortable.   
  
"Its, uh, kind of a secret..." Maxwell trailed off.   
  
"Come on, you know you can like, tell me..." Stan pushed.   
  
After a while Maxwell gave in. "I'm planning... a... surprise... party for your and Sandy's birthday. But, of course it's not a surprise now, is it? I've been reading about them for a while now, and the other Ham-Hams agreed to help me as much as they needed to... You won't tell her will you???" Maxwell pleaded.   
  
"No, of course not, Ham-dude." Stan smiled in spite of himself. It was his and Sandy's birthday in 2 days, and he was really excited. He'd avoid Sandy until after the party, and then tell her what Max was avoiding her for. Then she'd gladly help him get a Ham-girl!  
  
~*~ Two days Later ~*~  
  
Maxwell had it all planned out. Hamtaro and Bijou would intercept her in one of two tunnels, and lead her blindfolded to the club-house. Because Stan already knew, Maxwell decided that he would have to pretend to be surprised, and Stan would be waiting outside another entrance to the clubhouse, and enter shortly after Sandy.  
  
All was going perfect, the Ham-Hams had everything ready in the Clubhouse, then something went totally and completely wrong.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Ha! I know Cliff-Hangers *Cringe* are EVIL, but oh well! You have really got to tell me how this is going, I don't think it'll be very long myself... And AeroShamu did not pay/tell me to advertise his stuff, so there! :P. Please Review! If I don't get five reviews, I won't post the next chapter! *Thinks About It* Well, maybe I will, I just want -REVIEWS-, if that's possible. Thank You! And read my other stuff if you can actually be bothered!  
  
=+) Love Ya,   
~*~I Love Trunks~*~ 


	3. Chapter 2

I'm With You  
  
Author's Notes:  
Katy-chan: Sorry for using the song, if I'd have known... Thanks for putting me on ur Fav. Authors list, too. I agree, this song ROCKS!  
AeroShamu: You are so lame. (Not really). How can you think that your stories suck? The compliment, yeah, that's OK, no problem. I wouldn't of thought to write a Hamtaro 'fic 'till I read yours...*lol* No, I'm serious!  
Kaolla-Su: Yes, that's actually the first cliffhanger I've used, I think... lol.   
Warpspeed: Yes... I know!  
Flowa: I'm already halfway thru Chapter 3, I'm so obsessed!  
Tortured Artist:... Yeah.  
Thanks to all that read, and were too lazy to leave a review... if that's anyone...   
  
I'm standing on a bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain   
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
(Chorus)It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand   
Take me somewhere new  
I don't who you are but I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you  
  
I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here i know  
'Cause nothing going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone.   
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
(Chorus)It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand   
Take me somewhere new  
I don't who you are but I   
I'm with you  
I'm with you  
  
Why is everything so confusing  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yeah yeah..  
  
(Chorus)It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand   
Take me somewhere new  
I don't who you are but I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you   
  
Take me by the hand   
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I  
I'm with you   
I'm with you  
  
Take me by the hand   
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I   
I'm with you oh  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
"I'm with you"- Avril Lavigne  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Maxwell had it all planned out. Hamtaro and Bijou would intercept her in one of two tunnels, and lead her blindfolded to the club-house. Because Stan already knew, Maxwell decided that he would have to pretend to be surprised, and Stan would be waiting outside another entrance to the clubhouse, and enter shortly after Sandy.  
  
All was going perfect, the Ham-Hams had everything ready in the Clubhouse, then something went totally and completely wrong.   
  
Sandy was humming the 'Twirling, Whirling' song that Stan had written as she walked down the road towards the club-house, thinking of nothing but being a year older.   
  
"Hey, Stan!" She called to her twin, who was waiting blindfolded at the door to the club-house. "Happy Birthday!" Stan jumped so high, he hit his head on the roof of the tunnel.  
  
"Sandy?!?!? What are you doing -HERE-???" He said, alarmed. Now what would he do?   
  
"Going to the club-house... Why are you blocking my way?" He was indeed holding out his paws in front of the door so that she could not enter. "Move, Stan!" Sandy tried to push past him, and almost succeeded, but with much shaking his head about, the blindfold fell off his eyes to around his neck, and Stan pushed Sandy onto the ground.  
  
Her eyes started to well up with tears. "Ouch! Stan, you're so mean; what did you do that for? It's our birthday today!" Just when it couldn't get any worse, it did.   
  
"How's everything going, Stan? All going according to plan?" Boss poked his head through the door and fell over as soon as he saw Sandy. "Hamgoof." He said, getting up. "Sandy, why did you take this tunnel today?"   
  
Sandy who was still crying, said, "I wanted to meet up with Stan and I know he comes this way and he was mean to me and pushed me over and-" Sandy gasped. "and so i started crying and then you came out and asked Stan about some plan that you didn't tell me about and then i told you what happened and I don't know what's going on!" She had to take a few deep breaths, before she was a bit calmer, and a few minutes later she had stopped crying.  
  
Because Sandy was still on the ground, Stan walked over and tried to help her up, but she just slapped his paw away.  
  
"Stan, go away! You're like, so mean!" Stan looked very hurt at this, and walked into the Clubhouse. Boss followed, leaving Sandy to herself. 'Why is everyone being so mean to me today?' she wondered, just barely noticing Maxwell come out of the door.   
  
"Hey, Sandy..." He started, sitting down next to her. "It's your birthday today, isn't it?" He asked, although he already knew the answer.   
  
"Yeah, so? Everyone's being mean to me today!" Sandy wailed. "Even Stan! Can you believe it?"  
  
"Sandy... I was planning a surprise party for you and Stan... But Stan came and I gave in to his nagging... He obviously didn't tell you, like I asked him not to... But that's not the point. Sandy..." She looked up at Maxwell, amazed by what she had just heard. She had not a word about this party, the Ham-Hams had definitely done a good job keeping from her.   
  
"Maxwell..." She said blushing, feeling so stupid with herself.   
  
"Yes, Sandy?" He asked, gazing into her sparkling eyes.   
  
"I Love You." She answered, slow enough so that he could hear, and understand every word. There was definitely something in the air right then between them, and just as Maxwell opened his mouth to say someting to her, Hamtaro opened the door, wanting to know what was up.   
  
"What are you guys doing out here? C'mon, we wanna get this party started!!!" He cried in exasperation. Sandy and Maxwell turned a bright shade of red, and told him they'd be there in a minute. Hamtaro went back inside then, and the 'couple' could hear him tell the other Ham-Hams that they'd be in in a minute.   
  
"Sandy..." Maxwell looked her straight in the eye again, Sandy could feel herself melting as she felt Maxwell's paw on her own, and a smile spread over her face.   
  
"I Love You, too, more than you'll ever know..." He trailed off, and began to look away. Sandy stopped him by sticking her paw out and bringing his face back towards her.   
  
She was leaning in closely, her eyes closed. He too leant in, eager, but oh so careful to get his lips onto hers. Afetr what seemed like an hour, their lips pressed together, and they kissed. Deeply and passionately they kissed for so long, one by one the Ham-Hams came out to see what was going on. Being the good Hams that they are, they didn't want to disturb the couple with their kissing. So they just left them alone until they were ready to come in.   
  
When they finally came apart, only a string of saliva was connecting the two. Sandy looked up at Maxwell and smiled. He was so -CUTE- when he was blushing like that. Sandy herself was red, and she giggled at the sight they must be. She looked away and got up.   
  
"C'mon." She said to Maxwell holding out her paw. "They'll be waiting..." He took her paw and squeezed it tight, making sure he'd never have to let go.   
  
"Yeah..." If at all possible, Maxwell turned even redder. Sandy just laughed and opened the door to the clubhouse, where everyone was waiting.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: What's gonna happen in the next Chapter? You won't find out unless I get another 5 reviews! Mwahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!! (Actually, I'm currently obsessed with this story, so I'll probably put it up anyway.) I have to force myself to stop typing and typing and typing... and start a fresh chapter. I'm gunna go write the next chapter now, 'k? Oh yeah!   
REMEBER TO REVIEW!!!!!!!! IF YOU DON'T I'LL KNOW........  
  
=+) Love Ya,   
~*~I Love Trunks~*~ 


	4. Chapter 3

I'm With You  
  
Author's Notes:  
AeroShamu: Look, I'm not the one to argue with. So just don't.   
...: Ok! Here's the more story you needed!  
The Storm: It wasn't funny! It was very 'fluffy'. You'll be laughing at this chapter then, I suppose. Oh well!  
Vnomi:Here it is!  
Kaolla-Su: Nope! no cliffhangers here, either!  
Brandy: Here Stan is!  
Katy-chan: Nah, if you think you were rude, you should read some of the reviews I have given! Thanks for the compliment, tho!  
mcamino: OMG! Thankyou SO much! You made me blush! I think S/M is the best too! (And P/D, but everyone else likes P/S! Oh well! I'm unique in every way!)  
  
I'm standing on a bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain   
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
(Chorus)It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand   
Take me somewhere new  
I don't who you are but I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you  
  
I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here i know  
'Cause nothing going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone.   
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
(Chorus)It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand   
Take me somewhere new  
I don't who you are but I   
I'm with you  
I'm with you  
  
Why is everything so confusing  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yeah yeah..  
  
(Chorus)It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand   
Take me somewhere new  
I don't who you are but I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you   
  
Take me by the hand   
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I  
I'm with you   
I'm with you  
  
Take me by the hand   
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I   
I'm with you oh  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
"I'm with you"- Avril Lavigne  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 3  
  
"C'mon." She said to Maxwell holding out her paw. "They'll be waiting..." He took her paw and squeezed it tight, making sure he'd never have to let go.   
  
"Yeah..." If at all possible, Maxwell turned even redder. Sandy just laughed and opened the door to the clubhouse, where everyone was waiting.   
  
As soon as they had entered, all the Ham-Hams started to clap.   
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~  
  
"Close your eyes." She told him. He did so.  
  
'What is she going to do???' Stan -was- a little scared. She was leaning in ever so slowly... Stan almost had the urge to open his eyes and ask what she was doing.   
  
Once her lips reached his, he opened his eyes in shock. He kissed her back; there was no doubt about that, but why??? He didn't even like this one. Or did he? She pulled out of the kiss, eager to see his reaction. Stan was shocked. There was no other word for it, but -SHOCKED-. He had never been kissed before; even with all the flirting he had done throughout his life.  
  
"Surprised? That's the present from my heart." She smiled at him, expecting him to say something back. But she wasn't expecting what came next.   
  
"PASHMINA YOU DUMMY!!!!!" Pashmina was so shocked!  
  
"Why are you angry?" She asked, on the brink of tears.   
  
"You like, don't understand what a Hamster's first kiss means! You don't know at all! Next time, you gotta do it properly and..." He trailed off, hoping Pashmina got the hint. Luckily for him, she did, and once again, began to lean in, closing her eyes in the process. Once their lips met, the bliss both were feeling was let out in mmm's and groans.   
  
"Stan!? Stan!? What's going on? Our party is about to start!" Sandy was bashing on the door of the room the two were in. Stan and Pashmina quickly pulled apart, and blushed a bright red. He took her paw and led out to the main part of the Clubhouse.  
  
Sandy and the other Ham-Hams were waiting for the pair to come out, and all sighed with relief when they finally did. Dexter noticed the two holding paws, and looked away.   
  
"You like, took long enough Stan!" Sandy cried, Maxwell's arm around her. Stan just waved her off with his free paw.  
  
"Whatever. Let's just like, get this party started, alright?" The Ham-Hams yelled in agreement.   
  
~*~   
  
The party was great, everyone agreed, but there was one thing Sandy still didn't understand- Pashmina's infutation with Stan. Sandy had always thought Pashmina liked Dexter. (Apparently so did he). Dexter was so cut up over it, he vowed never to come to the Clubhouse when he -knew- Stan would be there again. Sandy decided to confront Pashmina about it.   
  
"Pashmina... Why do you love my brother?" Quick to the point.  
  
"I've always had a little crush on him..." Well that was -obvious- now.  
  
"No, that's totally not what I mean-"  
  
"What do you mean then?" Pashmina interrupted.  
  
"I was like, -getting- there!" Sandy cried with exasperation. "What I meant was: What made you choose today of all days to let him now that? Why couldn't you have responded to his flirting at all?"  
  
"Because... I like Dexter and Howdy I didn't want to see them get hurt." Well, Howdy was too clueless to actually notice anything going on with Pashmina and Stan, and Dexter was driving himself into depression over it.  
  
"They would've gotten hurt if you made a move on Stan anyway," Sandy pointed out.  
  
"Yes, but..." Pashmina trailed off, now fidgeting with her trademark- a pink scarf- out of nervousness.   
  
"You obviously don't want to talk to me about it, so I won't press you." Sandy says, and walks off. Pashmina just stared at her.  
  
'That was weird.' She thought.  
  
~*~  
Author's Notes: I want 5 reviews!!! I don't have enough!!! More! The more you ppl review, the more quickly you'll get this story. So come on! It only takes a second! Or, a couple minutes if your computer's slow... Anyway, I need to know if you ppl like it! Anyway, in other matters... Go and read my uvva stories if you can actually be bothered... They're not Hamtaro ones but I'm getting there. Thank you! And don't forget to enjoy your complimentary Fried Chicken Breast! (Which you'll get if you review!!!)  
  
=+) Love Ya,   
~*~I Love Trunks~*~ 


	5. Chapter 4

I'm With You  
  
I Love Trunks:  
Vnomi: Fried Chicken Breast does officially not belong to DBZAngel. It was mine, and she taxed it. So deal with it! :P   
DBZAngel: You haven't reviewed! Where are youuuuuuu? Fried Chicken Breast! =+( *Rather disappointed*  
Katy-chan:   
Britt: Hey! I wonder how come all the other ppl aren't reading this? They don't like me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Thanks to all that read, and were too lazy to leave a review... if that's anyone...   
  
I'm standing on a bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain   
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
(Chorus)It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand   
Take me somewhere new  
I don't who you are but I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you  
  
I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here i know  
'Cause nothing going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone.   
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
(Chorus)It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand   
Take me somewhere new  
I don't who you are but I   
I'm with you  
I'm with you  
  
Why is everything so confusing  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yeah yeah..  
  
(Chorus)It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand   
Take me somewhere new  
I don't who you are but I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you   
  
Take me by the hand   
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I  
I'm with you   
I'm with you  
  
Take me by the hand   
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I   
I'm with you oh  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
"I'm with you"- Avril Lavigne  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The next day at the Clubhouse, Dexter came, despite the fact that Stan was there. He had a few things to say.   
  
All the Ham-hams (Boss, Bijou, Hamtaro, Sandy, Maxwell, Penelope, Pashmina, Stan, Howdy, Dexter), sat around the table (in that order), and Hamtaro started to jibber on about how Laura was obsessed with this Travis guy. Dexter sighed and got up. He skipped a place and tapped Stan on the shoulder.   
  
"Huh...?"   
  
"Come with me." Dexter replied quite coldly and out-of-character like.  
  
None of the Hams knew who threw the first punch, or why for that matter, but soon Dexter and Stan were in an all-out brawl. Various Hams were cheering for Stan, some were cheering for Dexter (including Howdy surprisingly), and the girls (and Boss and Hamtaro, 'cause you know he can't fight 'cause he's the special Main-character, except for in this fic), were shouting out not to fight.   
  
Sandy, being the Tomboy that she is, got out her ribbon trying to get Stan's tail with it. [I Love Trunks: You know how she did! On 'The Search for Sandy's Brother' and 'Pashmina's Present'!!] Unfortunately, it got caught on something else, and she was pulled into the fight.  
  
"Sandy!" Maxwell called, worried for his Girl-Ham. The tall brown Hamster reached in to help her, but Stan was thrown backwards into him. Dexter, thinking that Sandy was actually Stan (who could really tell the difference?) was bashing the crap out of her.   
  
"Maxwell!" Sandy desperately cried, "Help me!" She then continued 'Ouchichi'-ing at Dexter's rapid punches.   
  
"Where'd he learn to fight like that?" Howdy asked in his strong accent. Hamtaro shrugged and continued telling Dexter to stop, and that was actually Sandy that he was punching. With one last 'Ouchichi' Sandy fainted, just as Maxwell had managed to pull Dexter away.  
  
"Sandy! Sandy..." Maxwell had moved over to the girl and had her propped up on his arm. "Sandy, wake up!!! Please... Sandy..." He trailed off, visibly trying to keep his tears back. Suddenly, and unexpected by the silent Ham-Hams, Maxwell shouted out at Dexter. " YOU DID THIS TO HER! HOW COULD YOU BE SO HEARTLESS? Who would be so heartless as to do this to the most beautiful girl Ham the World has ever seen? Who...? YOU! THAT'S WHO!!!"   
  
Sandy's white belly was slowly, but surely, turning a horrible purple-blue-yellow-brown colour, her bottom lip was cut a little and bleeding quite heavily for such a small cut. Her right eye was swollen, and the tiger-stripes on top of her head were a little blood smeared.   
  
Dexter and Stan on the other hand, only had a few bruises each, Stan had a cut cheek and Dexter's knuckles were heavily bleeding.   
  
"How was I to tell the difference between the two? They are -twins- after all." If looks could kill, Dexter would be dead right about now, the look Maxwell gave him was so bad!  
  
"You... are... -so- evil! I don't know how you could do this, and be so CALM ABOUT IT!!!" A single tear slid down Max's cheek, and Dexter turned to face the door.  
  
"Goodbye, Hams. Forever." And with that, he stalked out.  
  
Maxwell could no longer hold back the tears- they flowed out with a great force, making Sandy's eyes flicker open for a second.  
  
"Thank you, Max." She managed to say before passing out again.   
  
"Anytime, Sandy." He replied, looking up. 'Her ribbon… it's broken. I'll have to get her a new one... one she'll keep forever, even when I'm gone.' He thought.  
  
~*~  
For the next few days, Maxwell didn't bother to go to the Clubhouse- he went to Sandy's to see how she was healing. She was actually recovering quite quickly, her eye was almost back to normal, only faint traces of the bruises were left, and her lip would probably only be left with the smallest scar.  
  
"How are you today, Sandy?" Her Boy-Ham asked gently. She came out of her Ham-house [I Love Trunks: Is that what it's really called? :S Who cares, really?] and a great smile spread on her face.  
  
"Badda-badda-badda. Hi Max! I'm good, thanks for coming again. You know you didn't have to, really, right?" He hushed her with a finger on her lips.  
  
"Of course I didn't. But I did, and that's what counts, right?" She smiled at him again and kissed his finger. He pulled her into a quick hug and kissed her on the top of her head. She took his hand and led him to her Ham-house.  
  
~*~  
Today Pashmina didn't go to the Clubhouse, either. She knew Stan was there, but she wasn't in the mood for him right now. Instead, she was walking down the street to.. the eyeglasses shop where Dexter lived.   
  
'I need to know why he fought Stan. Why else would I be coming here? I -DON'T- love him! I can't! I've got... Stan now. And I'm happy that way, right? Yes... of course. I'm JUST GOING TO SEE WHY HE FOUGHT STAN.' Pashmina thought.   
  
Of course she liked Howdy and Dexter fighting over her, it was very flattering. Of course he fought Stan to prove it was he who was right for Pashmina. But Sandy had gotten in the way, and it had all gone wrong. For him. Now the girl was standing outside the slightly open door of the eyeglass shop. She squeezed through, opening the door a little more. She ran through the store to the back of the store to where she knew Dexter lived. She started humming Stan's song "Twirling whirling," and then mentally kicking herself for it. She didn't think Dexter would like it if she were singing her Boy-Ham's song.  
  
"Dexter?" Her sweet voice rang in his ears like Angels' singing.   
  
Inside his Ham-house, Dexter hit his head against the wall. 'Great. I'm so obsessed I'm -hearing- her voice.' he thought miserably, continuing to hit his head on the wall. Pashmina, hearing the dull 'thud,' ran over to his house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I Love Trunks: Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Hits head against the strategically placed cupboard door next to her computer* OOOOOOOOOOW!!!!! Okay, okay! I won't go spazzamarastic again! But who cares because I'm INSANE!!!!!!!! Duh, my friends and me call ourselves "Insanity ©, ™, ®!"- which is Copyrighted, Trademarked, and Restricted----- All in our favour!!! OOOOOOOK.   
  
=+) Love Ya, Shannon   
Oh! I almost (but unfortunately for you) forgot to tell you to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 5

I'm With You  
  
Seishinseii:  
  
To the reviewers!: My excuse for not putting this up for AGES. Well, now it's 2004! :( I'm so pathetic... But. My other stories are getting there, I Sing For You, especially. But that's 'cause it's new. Mmm, well I'm really really sorry! And if some of this doesn't make sense, that's because I was writing it on New Year's Eve. *nervous laugh* Riighty-o. You want the story now, ne? 'Kay.  
  
And in case you didn't notice, this chapter is ultimately short.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Dexter?" Her sweet voice rang in his ears like Angels' singing.  
  
Inside his Ham-house, Dexter hit his head against the wall. 'Great. I'm so obsessed I'm -hearing- her voice.' he thought miserably, continuing to hit his head on the wall. Pashmina, hearing the dull 'thud,' ran over to his house.  
  
"Dexter? Dexter!" Her face poked into the circular hole in his Ham-house, and Dexter just hit himself harder. "Stop it, Dexter! STOP IT!" She ended up screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Eh? I'm... still dreaming..." His vision was blurred, his head spinning, and his small nose bleeding.  
  
"Dexter..." Pashmina wiped his nose with her scarf, staining it. [Seishinseii: GROSS! lol] She proceeded to kiss him on the lips, although she hadn't the foggiest why. He didn't respond because he was so shocked, although as she wiggled her tongue into his mouth, he began to participate in the game of tonsil hockey going on with force. Pashmina, being so gentle to him, was rather surprised to find him be so aggressive. She gasped as he bit her tongue hard. She flicked it back into her mouth, tasting blood. She sucked on his lips, only for a second, before pulling away.  
  
'WHAT was that all about?' She asked herself. 'That's just WRONG!!! I can't be kissing Decks when I'm going out with Stan!'  
  
"Dexter!" She gasped out. "What was that for?" Pashmina's speech was impaired, as her tongue was bleeding so much, and she could not use it properly.  
  
"You aren't real. Please leave." Dexter went back to hitting his head on his Ham-house.  
  
"Dexter!" Pashmina began to wonder what the point of even coming here today was. [Seishinseii: So does the Authoress...] 'Maybe... I do feel something for Dex after all... But if that's true, why am I going out with Stan?' Pashmina sighed deeply. Nothing made sense anymore... Nothing at all...  
  
"Oh, I understand, Dexter. Sayonara, koi." KOI? Did she just call him KOI? Pashmina turned to leave, staring at the floor in doing so. She regretted ever coming, and kissing Dexter was even worse... Although she did like it more than when she kissed Stan... A faint blush was only just visible on Pashmina's face.  
  
'No, Pashmina! Stop thinking like this! Yes, in fact it's better if I don't think at all! But I'm thinking that I should stop thinking so does that mean I'm contradicting myself? I don't know!' Pashmina sighed. 'I give up...'  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh, Max! I don't know what to do! I never thought..." Sandy was in despair as she broke the news to Maxwell.  
  
"Don't worry, Sandy I'm sure it'll be just fine! We'll get through this, you know we will!" Maxwell comforted Sandy, hugging her close to himself.  
  
Sandy sniffed. "I hope you're right..."  
  
"I know I'm right."  
  
The couple were sitting on a hill with the Sun setting hand in hand.  
  
"The others will support us, Sandy, it'll be okay. You do know that, don't you?"  
  
"Well, you keep telling me so. It's just that, I never meant for this to happen!" Seeing the look on Maxwell's face, she continued, "Not that I didn't want it to happen, I love you with all my heart... I just... thought... later..."  
  
"Sandy, I love you too, and that's really all that matters, isn't it? Our baby will be beautiful no matter if it's a boy or a girl. We might even get twins, just like you and Stan."  
  
"Yeah, maybe... I just... wanted to like, be married or something first, you know?"  
  
"I know, but I don't want to propose just because you're pregnant now. You understand, don't you?" Maxwell kissed her lightly on the head.  
  
"Mmm, but I... never mind, Max." Sandy kissed her boyfriend on the lips.   
  
"It'll all work out." Maxwell said optimistically.  
  
"But how will we tell the others?" Sandy questioned, and Maxwell just shook his head. That was one question he couldn't answer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seishinseii: Now i know what I'm gonna do for my next chapter! Sandy and Maxwell tell everyone wil great difficulty. Ha ha, I might even try some humor if you're lucky. ^^ And also I've decicded against putting the song at the start of each chapter, it makes me think I've written heaps when I haven't really ^^ This chapter was only just over 2 pages, can you believe it? Haha I guess it's not entirely hard to believe...  
  
Reviewers: *grumble grumble* You bet it's not!  
  
Seishinseii: *nervous laugh* Heh he heh... *runs away screaming*PLEASE REVIEW! ALL FLAMES ARE WELCOME!!! 


End file.
